Left Behind
by GoodbyeCrimson
Summary: Sakura's over Sasuke, but Sasuke is not over Sakura! Karin deals with her jealousy in a creative way and Sasuke finds out what one sided love is.KarinxSakura,SasukexKarin,SuigetsuxKarin,SasukexSakura. spoilers if you haven't read up to vl 44. lemony
1. Hot and Bothered

Left Behind

Chapter one, Hot and Bothered

Karin was hot-hot tempered that is. She had a head full of bright, hot pink hair and matching eyes that she'd use to glare at her teammates as much as possible. Well, all of her teammates but one.

_Sasuke... what a man... _She thought. _He's so cool and collected... and that black hair and those piercing coal colored eyes... There's no way I can resist his charm._ Karin drooled as she watched Sasuke walk ahead of her. _He has a pretty nice ass, too._

"What 'cha looking at, Karin?"

_Not him again... _Karin groaned as she narrowed her eyes at the teenager next to her: her other teammate, Suigetsu. For all she cared, he could die in a ditch somewhere. In fact, she'd prefer it. He had no tact, no manners, no mystery, and worst of all, he wasn't Sasuke.

This, of course, always made the kunochi bothered.

Karin sighed, considering if she should punch Suigetsu square in his smug face. Just as she had raised her fist she paused, lowering it back down to her side and looking at Sasuke, the group leader, with urgency in her tone, "Sasuke, someone's coming, I can sense their chakra!"

"How many people? Just one?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Just one? Why would a single person consider challenging his mighty group?

"Let's just keep walking. If it's just one person it's not a problem, we'll just defeat them if they try and attack us." Sasuke decided, walking forward.

"Of course, I'm sure it would be no problem for you to handle anyone." Karin flattered him as she pushed up her glasses and blushed, hurrying to Sasuke's side.

The squad kept walking as Sasuke had instructed, Karin clinging to his arm and Suigetsu sipping from a slurpy cup, Juugo seemingly in a relatively calm mood as he tagged along with his partners. _It's getting closer. _Karin thought, confident that whoever planed on attacking them would soon regret it.

"Sasuke." The female's voice sounded firm, standing only seven feet behind the group of S-ranked ninjas, all unbeatably strong (except Karin, that is, she had other abilities rather than fighting).

Karin spun around to eye the woman who had dared call out her loves name, yet she was met with a glare that rivaled her own, determined blue-green eyes sharp as kunai as they stared at Sasuke, who had yet to turn around.

"Sakura..." He answered her call, his voice tender and soft, unlike Karin had ever heard it.

Finally Sasuke turned around, meeting eyes with his former teammate-his first love. She had grown up, her body matured in all sorts of ways. Yet beyond her appearance, the thing that had changed most was her voice. Sasuke could tell the moment he had heard his name, as if someone else had borrow Sakura's voice. _A voice that strong... she never used to sound that way... and she used to always say my name with such love and devotion... I wonder what happened while I was gone.._

"I'm here to take you back to the village." She declared.

"It would be best if you went home now, Sakura. Forget about me." He sounded more like he was begging her than giving her advice.

"I'm bringing you back." Sakura raised one of her arms and adjusted her glove. "I'm not the person I used to be Sasuke. This time I'm not letting you leave."

"Then why don't you come with me?" Sasuke offered.

"What...?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Years ago she had begged him to say just that, but had been utterly denied. Why now of all times had he turned a new leaf?

"Sakura..." Before Sakura knew what was happening Sasuke was standing in front of her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "All these years I've missed you... and that idiot Naruto, even... but this is something I have to do, and I'm not backing down now... but... I can't continue to live alone, either."

Sasuke pressed his lips against Sakura's, the pink haired girl's eyes larger than her billboard sized forehead. Her face was red, her hands moving up to gently push Sasuke away. He merely held on to her waist tighter, placing a hand to the back of her head and grabbing a handful of her soft, well conditioned hair as he deepened the kiss, adding more feverish intensity. All the years he had missed her and finally he was able to taste her, inserting his tongue into her mouth ad kissing her like it was his last chance to ever see her again.

_Sasuke... _Sakura thought for a depressing moment. _Years ago... this would have made me ecstatic..._

Finally Sakura used her monster strength to push the teenager away from her, watching as he stumbled backwards with a shocked look on his usually calm face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I already told you, I'm not the person I used to be. You didn't leave me behind, Sasuke, I left you." Sakura dug her heels into the dirt, raising up her gloved fists. "...But I can't forsake you as my teammate, and I can't allow Naruto to suffer anymore than he already has... that's why... today is the day you return to the village, Sasuke!"

Sasuke steadied himself, looking back at Sakura with a pained expression. "If this it the only way, then it looks like I'll just have to knock you out Sakura... just like last time."

"Try your best, but there was no _'last time'_. As far as I'm concerned this it the first time you and me are fighting, _Sasuke Uchiha_, the first time we are truly fighting as _equals_!" Sakura reeled back her fist and swung at Sasuke, who pulled out his sword and prepared for battle, jumping out of the way of a punch that devastated the ground where he had stood.

"Well then, I'll just have to fight you with everything I've got." Sasuke smirked. "I won't hold back Sakura... because this time... you'll be my equal."

Karin stood in between Juugo and Suigetsu, observing the scene with just as much interest as she bore confusion. "Who is that harlot...?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe his ex from the leaf village... at least we know he's no gay now... I was starting to get worried with the way he ever takes interest in women. Now I can sleep with ease, my ass is safe." Suigetsu joked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Suigetsu! How dare you consider that Sasuke would be even slightly homosexual!" Karin ranted. "And your ass is certainly not safe, because in two seconds I'm about to kick it so hard you won't be able to sit down for weeks!"

"Jeez, and here I was giving you a compliment." Suigetsu mumbled, going slightly red. _Anyone who wouldn't get a hard on from having a girl as sexy as you throw yourself at them all day long would have to be gay... that's what I thought..._ Suigetsu thought, his eyes darting back to the marvel of a woman standing next to him in a belly shirt and tiny black booty shorts.

Karin ignored him, unsure of what the words he uttered meant. _I don't have time to bicker with Suigetsu right now... I have to focus on Sasuke._

"You're still too weak." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. "You've grown so much stronger, Sakura, but you're still too weak. Do you know why that is...? It's because you still don't hate me, Sakura. You never aimed to kill me, and that's why you lost."

The words of Sakura's sensei returned to her at the sound of Sasuke's. _"If you don't come at me like you intend to kill me, there's no way you can defeat me and get the bells." _

_That's right... I guess I do lack intent to kill but... not because I love Sasuke... it's because I care about Naruto... he's my dearest friend... and without Sasuke he would be crushed. _Sakura thought, placing one hand on the blade that was lodged in her stomach, raising the other to cover her mouth as she coughed up more blood.

With one swift move Sasuke pulled the blade from Sakura's abdomen. "Hurry up and heal yourself before you die." He instructed her, placing his blade at her neck, "and after you're healed, you're coming with me."

"Looks like you won... for now..." The battered girl admitted defeat, pressing her hands to her bleeding stomach and letting a green glow admit from them as she began to close the small wound that the blade had caused. _No vital organs, but if I don't heal this right away, I will die... _

"Karin, would you..." Sasuke asked for her assistance.

"Of course." She ran over to him, lifting up her sleeve and revealing an arm full of bite marks. "Go ahead."

As Sasuke began to dig his teeth into Karin's flesh, a thought came over the ex-sound ninja. _Sasuke's rejected me this whole time... showed next to no interest in me... yet this girl... he sees her for a few moments and is begging at her heels, kissing her so passionately... I bet that was his first kiss, too... that should have been mine..._

The pressure on Karin's arm was released as Sasuke looked up at her, his wounds from the battle healed thanks to his new pink haired partner. "Thank you, Karin." There it was again, his face composed, his tone flat.

Sasuke hit Sakura on the back of the neck, causing her to flop over on the ground, her wound healed by then. Carefully, he picked her up, cradling her bridal style in his arms and looking down into her passed out face lovingly. "Come on, let's go to a hotel, we should stop some place to rest over night." Sasuke decided for the group.

_A hotel...? He couldn't be planing on..._ Karin gulped, Suigetsu not helping the matter by adding in, "Nice dude, thing you'll score or know you'll score?"

"Shut up!" Karin wailed on her partner, hitting him harder than she ever had before, her eyes secretly glassy behind her thick frames.

_If all goes well... Karin might finally have to let go of Sasuke... _Suigetsu schemed as the crew made their way to the closest hotel.

"We're only getting one room?" Suigetsu frowned as Sasuke went to the counter and paid for their stay in a cozy little hotel in the middle of a equally small, equally cozy quaint village.

"We always get only one room." Sasuke reminded him. It was true, and Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all knew it just as well as Sasuke did, yet they had all been under the shared impression that Sasuke had _not_ actually come to the hotel to rest.

_He better not want me to join him in some freaky five-way or anything..._ Suigetsu shivered. _I joined him for my own reasons, just to get the shark skin from Kisame, I'm not going to take him ordering me around, and there's __**no way**__ I'll take him getting all gay on me. _

_At least I don't have to worry about Sasuke losing his virginity for tonight... _Karin let out a sigh of relief as they all walked into the small room and Sasuke asked the woman at the front desk if they could borrow some more mattresses.

Karin's eyes were glued to Sakura, who had been placed like a doll, propped against the wall in a sitting position. Her wounds healed but her clothes had blood stains that were a slightly deeper red than the shirt she wore, causing them to fade away in the dimming light as evening came over the group. Sasuke took the sleeping princess and laid her down on the bed next to him, yet made no other move to touch the vulnerable sixteen year old.

Before long, Karin was left the only one remaining awake in the team, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sakura all deep within the depths of dreamland while she spend her time turning back and forth. It wasn't like the low quality of the hotel bothered her, she was used to placed like this. In her ventures with Sasuke staying at cheap hotels or even sleeping in the woods or wet caves seemed like nothing... but another girl... _that_ was something that she had yet to be confronted with in her journeys with the Uchiha before that day.

Karin blushed, recalled the scene of Sasuke passionately giving his first kiss to Sakura. The scene gave Karin an emotion she knew, yet she couldn't understand why such an imagine would cause her to feel that way. _I don't get it. _She pulled on her uneven hot pink hair in frustartion.

_I can't get to bed if I'm this...__** hot and bothered**__..._


	2. Why Not Me?

Chapter 2, Why not me?

Suigetsu was never one that had trouble falling asleep-as soon as his head hit the pillow he was in a deep sleep, off to deeps of giant swords and fierce battles, yet that night his sleep was more uneasy than most. He woke up earlier than usual that night, his dream a hazy blur of lavender and pink.

"You're awake early, Suigetsu." Sasuke greeted him.

"You can't call it early if you're up before me!" Suigetsu protested, sitting up in his bed and shouting at his team captain, who was sitting calmly in his bed with a cup of green tea in his hands.

"Well, you're up early for _you_, Suigetsu, but not for the rest of us." Karin's voice was edgy and cynical as always, sitting in her bed with a matching cup of green tea.

"Where's my slupry?" Suigetsu yawned, fumbling around for the cup he had brought with him. "And screw you, Karin. You're only up early because I bet you wanted to watch Sasuke while he was sleeping, and Juugo and that _other_ pink haired girl aren't up yet."

"Sakura already woke up." Sasuke pointed out, gesturing to the powder pink haired girl sitting in the corner of the room with her arms tied behind he back.

Suigetsu considered making a joke about what Sasuke was doing with a tied up girl, but rethought it quickly. _It's too early to have Karin punch me. _He reasoned.

Sakura watched the whole scene from the corner of the room, remembering how squad seven would sometimes argue in the morning when they woke up after missions. Sasuke was always the second up, Kakashi usually beating him to it. They sometimes joked that Kakashi only woke up so early to make sure none of them would remove his mask while he slept.

_I'll get that back for you, Naruto. _Sakura's resolve was still unwavering. _For me, too. We'll be a team again, just like we used to be... but this time you'll be able to watch __**my **__back. I won't be the girl who pampers Sasuke anymore... _Sakura's eye shot to her darker haired replacement. _I'll be a real ninja._

Sakura knew she could break the thin rope she was tied in at any moment, yet she was too intelligent to let Sasuke outsmart her in that matter, either. _He fought me, which means he knows I'm strong enough to break these ropes, in fact he's anticipating it. He expects me to try and break free at the first chance I get, in which situation I would be put in another losing battle. What I have to do is wait for the right moment to break free so that I'd only have to fight one of them. With the strength I have now, the best I could hope for would be a draw with Sasuke. I need all the advantages I can get... what I need is to take him by surprise._

"I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back shortly." Sasuke stood up and walked to the door, opening it up and stepping out into the hotel hallway.

"I'll come with you, Sasuke!" Karin volunteered, jumping up and scrambling to her love's side.

Suigetsu sighed, _I wish I could have kept sleeping... Come on, Sasuke, say no!_

"It's fine with me." Sasuke seemed neither shocked nor all that concerned about Karin following him on his morning trail.

_Jerk._ The purple eyed ninja thought as he watched Karin follow Sasuke like a puppy dog out of the hotel.

"Suigetsu?" Juugo sounded amazed as he woke up.

"What?" Suigetsu frowned at his partner. He was in no mood to deal with his psychotic teammate. Then again, it seemed everyone in his team could very well turn out to be psychotic.

"You've never woken up before me before." Juugo blinked.

"Shit happens." Suigetsu muttered under his breath, eying the Leaf ninja that sat in the corner of the room. "Shit happens..."

"So, where are we walking to, Sasuke?" Karin pried.

"I don't know. I've never been here before."

Karin was silent for a moment as they kept moving, the hotel becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. _He answers me so quickly, so vaguely. He only glances over at me... and never really looks at me... why is it that I'm just noticing these things now...? _The sun was rising higher in the sky, which for the most part was an even shade of bright blue that caused the few, scattered fluffy white clouds to pop out against the lovely skyline. Light reflected off of leaves and made others look almost translucent as the light shown through them. Soft grass made their each and every footstep soundless, then again, Karin had never heard Sasuke take a step that wasn't soundless. _Or maybe I'm not._ Karin considered, trying o keep her eyes on the scenery rather than her crush. _Maybe I'm not just realizing this now. I guess in the back of my head I always knew it was true... that Sasuke has no interest in me._

A gentle wind blew, Karin's uneven hair dancing in the wind as she watched the light catch Sasuke's, shining off his hair and causing it to gleam in the light. _Everything about him is perfect._ Karin resided herself. _It's not natural to be that wonderful. There's no way I can forget about him, not when he's so close to me, so within my grasp. I can't let my dream boy leave me behind._

_"Hey Sasuke~?" _Karin attempted to use her sexiest voice, removing her black framed glasses and stuffing them in the pocket of her criminally short pants.

"What is it, Karin?" Sasuke asked, seemingly unaffected the first attack in Karin's seduction scheme.

"You kissed that Leaf village girl, so... why don't you kiss me?" Karin's face was flushed, her long eye lashes batting at Sasuke and her glossy lips pouting out. She had tried to tempt her leader many times, but never had she gone so far, never had she been so straight forward.

"I'm sorry Karin, but it's not the same. Maybe you should go back to the hotel now." Sasuke kept walking without looking back, his voice free of sympathy even if his words sounded polite.

Karin was frozen, standing in on the path with the blazing yellow sun high above her and the leaves savoring in each ray of light. There was no noise in the quiet village, no sound of youngsters frolicking about or the chatter of towns folk. Even the birds seemed to have hushed their singing as time froze for the abandoned kunochi. _I put up with that rude brute Suigetsu, and risked my life by partnering up with that insane Juugo... all for Sasuke. I did it all because I liked him so much. It seems funny now that I devoted myself to him... gave my life to him when he hardly did anything for me... but he acknowledged me. He wanted me to join his team. I couldn't say no... because Sasuke's not just the closest thing to perfect, he is perfect... and I guess I've... just been wasting my time here. _A silent trembling came over Karin, her eyes growing watery.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Karin's harsh, struggling sobs broke the silent, cutting through the trees and sending a few birds to look for a new resting place. She collapsed onto her knees, gripping her arms as if she was afraid she would fall apart without Sasuke. He had held her together, and now he was gone.

"Why not me?" She whispered through heavy sobs. "Why couldn't I be the one to break that shell of his? Why couldn't I be the one he fell in love with?"

She looked ahead at where Sasuke had walked away, but he was gone, leaving her alone in the unfitting, merry scenery. The dull hum of bird songs began to rise, covering up Karin's sobs as they turned into a gentle hiccuping sound, a collection of mild sniffing and calls for the Uchiha who would not return.

"Sasuke..."

[author's note: don't worry, the next chapter will be will start getting lemony and Karin x Sakura-ish, I promise!]


	3. Deep Inside

Chapter 3, Deep Inside

Sakura still sat on the ground, shifting uncomfortably in her tight bindings. _I can't wait until I can break free from these. _She surveyed the room, the two men sitting on beds opposite each other, one with violet eyes polishing a sword she faintly recognized and the other watching a small bird resting on the window sill.

_That sword... that's right, I remember it now! That's Zabuza's sword...! _The memory of Zabuza stung Sakura to recollect. _That was the first time we had a real, S-ranked mission on our hands. Naruto and Sasuke stayed out all night trying to learn the tree-climbing exercise... If Sasuke wasn't there to motovate him, Naruto would've never learned it._ Sakura kept her weary eyes on Suigetsu's blade. _That whole time... Naruto... Sasuke... even Kakashi sensei came close to death yet... at the end of the mission I was the only one without a scratch on me. I was shaking and crying the whole time, and I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack, but that was all I could do. Fear and fret and cry out the names of partners who I expected to aid me and protect me. I miss those memories of us all being together, of Naruto's dreams compiling to simple, pie-in-the-sky things. Yet I don't wish I could go back to that time. I like the person I am now, and I know I'm the kind of person-the kind of kunochi, who will be able to help my friends!_

"What are you glaring at?" Suigtsu raised at eyebrow and looked at his sword, the focus of Sakura's intense look.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura apologized. She could be rude to her friends like Naruto, Sai, and Ino all she wanted, but she still employed her not so forgotten manners when dealing with strangers. "I just... that sword used to belong to a man named Zabuza Momochi, correct?"

Suigetsu blinked, "Yeah, it did." Sakura half considered if she she tell the man that Sasuke and her aided in the death of such person, but thought better of it. _If he doesn't care about Zabuza, than it will make no difference to him, and if he was close with Zabuza than it would only give him reason to pick a fight with me..._

Suigetsu shrugged, not looking into the matter, until an idea sparked in his head, "Do you like Sasuke?"

"He's just a friend-or_ was_ a friend, now he's someone I'd like to make my friend once more."

"He's a great guy, you know." _C'mon, if you go out with him Karin will be mine!_

Sakura almost grinned, misunderstanding Suigetsu's motive entirely. "So, you're his friend, huh? Trying to hung him up with me? That's sweet of you to do for Sasuke, but I'm not interested in him like that and... even if I haven't known Sasuke for the past three years, I still know him, and it seems he hasn't changed too much. Well..." Sakura blushed. "The kissing is new, but that cold and focused demeanor... it hasn't changed much."

The door to the room slammed open, Karin walking in, her head tilted downward and her face hidden.

Both Juugo and Suigetsu gulped, positive of what had happened on the walk. _He finally flat out rejected her. _They thought in unison.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, I want some time alone." She told them, her voice monotone, the kind of tone some take right before they're about to snap: the calm before the storm.

"A-alright." Juugo nodded, but couldn't help himself but ask, "Is Sasuke still on his walk?"

Karin was silent for a long moment, Suigetsu bracing himself to be punched. _I don't think I've done anything... but chances are weather it's Juugo she's mad at for mentioning Sasuke or not she'll end up pounding me instead._

"Yeah." Karin finally answered.

"I'll go met up wit him, then."

"Wait up, Juugo, you grab the girl and take her with you." Suigetsu gestured to Sakura.

"No, leave her here." Karin insisted.

"Up, I don't think that would be the best..." Suigetsu exchanged worried looks with Juugo.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her." Karin spoke without looking up to see their cautious facing, smart enough to catch on to what they were thinking.

"OK..." Suigetsu gulped, still not believing her, but pulling a hand on Juugo's back to urge him out the door. As the two sat outside the hotel, Juugo turned to the white haired ninja, a confused look on his face.

"I don't think leaving Karin alone with Sakura is a good idea."

"Stupid, we'll watch 'em through the window in our room. She'll have no idea, and if something happens we can come running to save that girl."Suigetsu revealed his marvelous scheme.

"But Karin will sense our chakra..."

Suigetsu was silent.

"I'll just tell one of the birds to alert me if Karin starts to fight with her." Juugo offered.

"Sure..." Suigetsu began to walk off, hoping that Karin was smart enough to not fight the master of brute strength that was tied up in the room.

"Your name's Sakura, right?" Karin looked up at Sakura, her face a smirk.

_I wonder how strong this girl is? I could probably take her and go find Sasuke... but if the other two when to wherever Sasuke is, it would be a losing battle..._ Sakura pondered her options.

"Yeah... You're... Karin, right?"

Karin sat down in front of Sakura in the classic Japanese sitting position, reaching forward and taking a lock of Sakura's hair in her hand.

"I wonder... what it is he likes about you... That was his first kiss, you know."

"No, it wasn't." Sakura corrected. "His first kiss was an accident with Naruto."

Karin looked taken a back for a moment but then chuckled. "That's so lame, I can't imagine Sasuke ever doing something like that."

"Well he did."

"I never said he didn't, I just meant it was hard to picture." Karin defended her self, releasing Sakura's hair. "I guess I realized today... I realized that Sasuke will never love me."

Sakrua didn't know why the rouge ninja was spilling her heart when the two hardly knew, but she listened with open ears. She had been there, after all, in the cold and lonely world of one-sided love. Way back when, she would have given anything to stick by Sasuke's side... she would've done anything, even become a pawn of Orochimaru and an S-ranked criminal.

"I just want to be close to him I want him so bad, Sakura." Karin placed her hands on the wall behind Sakura, standing on her knees so that she was looking down at the leaf ninja."I'd do anything to be able to have that..._ anything_." Sakura was familiar with the words Karin spoke as if she was reading from one of her old diaries.

Karin's last word hung in the air for a moment, Sakura looking up at the girl who loomed over her with pity in her eyes.

Sakura watched as Karin's face closed to her own, but remained still, Karin's lips finally pressing against her own. Karin kissed Sakura as if her goal was to overwork both of their jaws, kissing her hungrily and biting Sakura's lip. Sakura allowed her eyelids to close, giving in the pleasure that had befallen her, her tied up situation not filling so unfortunate or uncomfortable anymore. Karin slid her tongue into the Leaf teenager's mouth, placing a hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss, feeling Sakura kiss her back as she their tongues intertwined. _This is the girl that Sasuke kissed... _Karin had thought at first, believing kissing her would bring her closer to Sasuke, the closet she would ever get to kissing him. An indirect kiss. She had wanted to taste, to fell around Sakura in hopes of savoring a bit of him... and yet as her lips were pressed against her love rival's she couldn't bring herself to think of the raven haired teenager.

Karin parted from Sakura, a trail of saliva connecting their lips from the wet kiss. Karin panted, her face a shade of red that matched Sakura's.

_That... felt really good._ Karin's heart was racing as she excepted the one thought she couldn't deny. _I'm... pretty turned on... but... from just this girl..._

"You kind of remind me of the person I used to be." Sakura giggled. "Actually, you remind me a lot of the person I used to be." Karin waited for Sakura to go on.

"I never thought I liked the person I was but... it's kind of endearing coming from you."

"The others won't come back for awhile." Karin smirked. "And I don't feel satisfied yet."

"That's fine by me." Sakura returned the suggestive smile, "but you might end up kissing me in places Sasuke hasn't. If we continue, you can't use Sasuke as an excuse for what you're doing."

"Fine by me." Karin replied, pulling out a kunai and cutting the bindings Sakura couldve easily broken on her own.


	4. A Good Day

Chapter 4, A Good Day

_I had wanted Sasuke more than I could handle. I thought I would love him forever. I would do anything for him, and my longing and obsession with him had started to obscure my view of what was important; like a weed he had stunted my growth. Now, I can feel that for once in my life, Sasuke is actually becoming my sun and my water, fueling my growth to become stronger and grow into a worthy ninja... to become the kind of girl who isn't afraid to have fun. _Sakura sat in the hotel, her bindings removed and an aroused Karin sitting in front of her. _She reminds me of the person I used to be. If I can get her to stop crushing over Sasuke, it will be good for her... and there's nothing wrong with just enjoying myself. No one has to know._

_ "Sakura..." _Karin's voice came out as a needy whisper as she wrapped her arms around the now free teenager's waist, slowly kissing Sakura's neck. Sakura let out a slight moan, grabbing hold of Karin's shoulders and pushing her against the floor. A gloved hand reached out and gently pressed to Karin's breast, giving it a light squeeze as she reached up and unzipped Sakura's top, exposing her pink bra and flat, bare stomach. Karin kissed her more passionately, leaving the hickeys that were once meant for Sasuke on Sakura's neck. With a smirk Sakura torn the lavender top from Karin's body and revealed the lacy plum colored lingerie Karin had always worn in case she ever got lucky with Sasuke.

"That can't be comfortable in battle." Sakura teased, tossing her gloves aside so that she could become even closer with the glasses-wearing teenager beneath her.

Karin pressed a hand against Sakura's stomach, feeling her warm, soft skin and the solid muscles that had come from years of training "It's amazing what a girl will do anything for love."

Sakura placed a hand behind Karin's head, taking a fistful of her bright hair, "It's amazing what a girl will do for power." She countered with a grin. "Or... what a girl will do for _pleasure_." The two kissed again, passionately exchanging saliva as if each others very lips were the most intoxicating drug. Sakura reached behind Karin's back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting the frilly undergarment fall to the floor as she placed both of her hands on her new lover's bosom. Karin mimicked the action, removing Sakura's pastel pink bra with skill and care. Sakura allowed her hand to travel lower, running it along Karin's inner thigh before she slipped it under her fancy panties.

Outside, the bird Juugo had told to keep a look out chirped in alert and misunderstanding, yet was entirely unnoticed by the two women. With a flap of it's wings it raced to Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Sasuke shot a concerned look at his partner as the small brown finch landed on his shoulder, going into a fit of crazed twitting.

"Oh no..." Juugo interpreted for the others. "Karin and Sakura are fighting! We have to go and break them up!" The three raced back to the hotel, worried over the misinformation they had received from the ignorant messenger. Sasuke's mind was filled with worries over Sakura, even though he knew she could stand her ground in battle, he didn't want to risk the love of his life being injured. Suigetsu on the other hand was far more nervous, knowing the limits of Karin's non-offensive style jutsu.

_Karin's a hot-headed bitch... I'm not surprised she started a fight with that Sakura chick... That's part of what I like about her, I guess... but if we don't make it in time she'll get her ass kicked! _With those frightened thoughts the group of boys rushed up, unaware of what exactly they were about to run into.

Sakura moved her fingers, feeling inside Karin as her moans loudened. Her face was flushed and her glasses discarded somewhere on the hotel floor, her voice reflecting her ecstasy as Sakura pleasured her. Without warning the door flew open, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo bursting in to "safe" Karin from Sakura. Sakura pulled her fingers out of Karin, her hand soaked with her lovers nectar as she baled her hand into a fist. Realizing what was going on the boys stepped back and slammed the door shut, running out of the hotel in disbelief.

"Karin... Karin likes girls now?" Suigestu stated the obvious as sat outside the hotel.

"I guess they both do now..." Sasuke was more bewildered than he had ever been before, confusion wracking his mind as he sat down with the two other teenagers.

"Well..." Suigetsu grinned, "actually... I don't think I mind..."

"I... don't think I do either." Sasuke smirked.

Karin got up and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Don't chase after them, Sakura, they're not worth it." Sakura had retrieved her gloves and put them back on, ready to kick the asses of the men who had stumbled upon her and Karin's most intimate moment. "After all, we have better things to do. Let's not spoil such a good day~!" Karin hugged Sakura, the two collapsing back down to the floor.

Though the group had started off in upset and abandonment, Sasuke missing Sakura, Karin missing Sasuke, and Suigetsu missing Karin, they all seemed contented as the sun moved closer to the horizon. It _had_ been a good day, and Karin would never be left behind again.

**THE END**

[Sorry this took so long for me to write! This is my first time writing something so...ah... _graphic_, but I hope I did well. Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!]


End file.
